


Order 66, Jesse x Reader

by FatesAndDevils



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAndDevils/pseuds/FatesAndDevils
Summary: just a basic jesse x reader that takes place during order 66
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Order 66, Part one

“Meet me in my quarters in one hour.” Y/N whispered to Jesse as they passed each other in the hallway. He barely nods his head to her but Y/N can feel his excitement in the force. After nearly two years of dating, Jesse still got excited at the idea of spending time together. But Y/N didn’t complain. It made her feel special. 

An hour later, Y/N was sitting on her bed when the door opened and Jesse walked in. Seeing her beloved walk in had Y/N on her feet.

“Now, what was it that you wanted Cyar'ika?” Jesse asked as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

“Jesse.” Y/N said while tracing his tattoo with her fingers, “I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant? You? Really?” Jesse asked, his eyes wet with tears. 

“Yeah. We’re going to be parents.” Y/N smiled. 

“What about the Jedi? What are we going to do?” Jesse asked, concerned. 

“I decided that I’m going to leave the Order. And with Dooku dead, it’s only a matter of time before the war ends. Then we can finally start our family.”

“With the war over, I can leave the army.” Jesse realized. 

“Exactly. And it will be just the three of us.” Y/N giggled, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. Our child is currently putting pressure on my blatter.” Jesse smiled and released his hold on her waist, letting Y/N go to her bathroom. As he waited for her, his com went off. 

“Jesse here.” Jesse said, answering his com. 

“Jesse, Jedi Knight Y/N L/N and Ahsoka Tano have been marked for termination by Order 66. Under this directive, any and all Jedi leadership must be executed for treason against the Republic. Any soldier that does not comply with the order will also be executed for treason. Understood?” Rex said. 

“Yes Sir.” Jesse said before the com went out. He reached for his pistols as Y/N came out of the bathroom.

“Darling, what do you think about names? I was thinking-” Y/N didn’t get to finish her sentence when Jesse opened fire on her. Using the force, Y/N grabbed her lightsaber and started to deflect Jesse’s blaster bolts, “Jesse, what has gotten into you?” 

“Must… execute… Order…. 66.” Jesse panted as his blaster pistols shook. 

“Order 66? What’s Order 66?” Y/N asked. 

“Must… kill… all… Jedi.” Jesse said, Y/N’s eyes widening as he spoke. Then he opened fire once again. Deflecting his new wave of blaster fire, Y/N opened up her door and ran out, deflecting Jesse’s fire as he gave chase. Finally Y/N was able to lose Jesse, only to run into Ahsoka. 

“Ahsoka, are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine. How are you?”

“Could be better. How are we going to stop this?”

“Rex told me to go find Fives.” Ahsoka said. 

“Five? But he died over a year ago.” Y/N shook her head. 

“Well we have to try. In the meantime, I’m off to free Maul.”

“Maul? You want him after us too?” Y/N asked in disbelief. 

“No. I want him to cause a distraction.”

“I see. Well I’m coming with you. There’s safety in numbers.”  
~

“Shhhh. R7, we need your help.” Ahsoka started speaking to the droid while Y/N kept watch by the door. Upon hearing her request for help, other droids began to come to life, “We don’t know. We don’t know why the clones are doing this. But we might be able to do something about it.”

“Are you sure you all want to help? This is going to be dangerous.” Y/N asked the droids. The droids beeped in insurance.

“Okay. Let’s get started. R7, patch into the central computer.” Ahsoka said, “Bring up every secure file on Clone Trooper CT-5555.” The droid beeped and got to work.

“What are we looking for?” Y/N asked Ahsoka.

“I don’t know. Come on Rex, show us what we’re looking for.” Ahsoka muttered as file after file came up. Then a video came up.

“An independent investigation confirmed that the Clone Trooper CT-5555 experience a malfunction with his inhibitor chip. Both the Senate committee and the Jedi Council have accepted these findings. However, a grievance report was filed by CT-7567.” The Kaminoan said.

“R7 can you bring up that report?” Ahsoka asked. The droid beeped, “It’s sealed?”

“Try my passcode,” Y/N said, “7-1-0-6.” The droid beeped again.

“Then let’s try Anakin’s passcode. 8-1-0-8.” The droid beeped again and the file came up.

“I already know this report is goin to fall on deaf ears,” a holocron of Rex sighed, “but I owe it to Fives to record what I saw. I’m not sure I believe it myself, but there’s a possibility that the inhibitor chips the Kaminoans put inside of us have a purpose that we don’t yet fully understand.” Then the transmission cut out.

“What does he mean by that?” Y/N asked.

“I don’t know but we have to find Rex.”

“And Jesse.” Y/N added, immediately regretting her outburst when Ahsoka gave her a strange look, “I mean, he’s the lieutenant on the ship. Maybe finding him could be to our advantage.” Y/N lied. Ahsoka nodded, seemingly satisfied by that answer.

~

“Don’t worry my love, we’re going to fix this.” Y/N said before she knocked out Jesse. Turning to Ahsoka, she saw the young Togruta dragging Rex to the medbay. Mimicking her, Y/N began to drag Jesse after Ahsoka. “You know, they say pregnant women aren’t supposed to do any heavy lifting. You sooo owe me one after I get you back to normal.” Y/N whispered to the unconscious Jesse. Once Y/N made it to the medical bay, she unceremoniously dumped Jesse’s body on one of the stretchers. 

“R7, run a scan on Rex.” Ahsoka said to the droid, “See if you can find the inhibitor chip the report talked about.” While Ahsoka and R7 were busy trying to scan for the chip in Rex’s head, Y/N sat on the stretcher next to Jesse.

“Any luck?” Y/N asked.

“Ugh. No. Come on, the chip has to be here.” 

“Let me use the force on Rex. See if I can find anything.” Y/N said as she approached Rex, putting her hands on his temple. As she was concentrating on finding the chip, one of the droids started to beep.

“How close are they?” Ahsoka asked as the droid beeped its response, “G-G, if they override the door controls, you have to reseal it fast.” G-G beeper in response as it rolled to stand by the door.

“Anything?” Ahsoka asked Y/N.

“Not yet.” Y/N responded. Drawing in a deeper connection to the force, Y/N started to chant, “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” Rex started to mumble in his unconsciousness as Y/N continued to use the force to find the chip. Finally, the screen beside Rex started to beep, showing where the inhibitor chip is.

“We got it!” Ahsoka said excitedly, “R7, get both Jesse and Rex under and remove those things.” R7 chirped in response as he got to work.

“Will this work?” Y/N asked nervously.

“I don’t know if it will work, but if it doesn’t, we’re dead anyway.”

“Ahsoka, if this doesn’t work, I want you to know that-” Y/N started to say.

“I know. I figured it out on Mandalore when Maul kidnapped Jesse.”

“You knew and you didn’t say anything?”

“I figured if you wanted me to know then you would tell me.” Ahsoka smiled, “But I will say that you two look cute together.”

“Thanks. For not saying anything or turning me in.”

“You’re welcome.” Ahsoka said. But as soon as she finished speaking, the door opened and the clones started firing on them. Igniting their lightsabers, Ahsoka and Y/N started deflecting their fire. As they were deflecting the blaster fire, Rex and Jesse started to wake up. It wasn’t long before both Y/N and Ahsoka found themselves overwhelmed.

“The door. G-G the door.” Ahsoka said as one of her lightsabers was shot out of her hand. G-G worked as hard as it could to close the door, but the clone that was holding the door open just wouldn’t budge.

“AH!” Y/N shouted as a stray blaster bullet hit her saber arm, knocking out her lightsaber. Just as Y/N was expecting the end, blaster fire took out the clones in the doorway, allowing G-G to shut the door. Turning around, Y/N saw Jesse and Rex with their blasters out and still raised toward the door.

“Rex, Jesse, are you guys okay?” Ahsoka asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. Yeah, kid. We’re okay.” Rex answered as he lowered his blasters.

“Thank the Force, Jesse.” Y/N said as she gave him a hug.

“Y/N, I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I can’t believe I tried to kill you. Both of you.” Jesse said as he hugged Y/N tighter.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I know you weren’t in your right mind.” Y/N hushed.

“Rex. How widespread is this?” Ahsoka asked, bringing the couple’s attention to Rex.

“Ahsoka, it’s all of us. The entire Grand Army of the Republic has been ordered to hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights.”

“Order 66. Jesse, you mentioned it earlier.” Y/N said. 

“Yeah. I did. But don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Jesse said with determination in his eyes as he tightened his grip on Y/N. Just as Jesse finished speaking, an electric pulse started coming through the door.

“Here they come.” Y/N said as she used the force to grab her lightsaber, wincing slightly in pain from the earlier blaster bullet, “Everyone get ready.”


	2. Order 66, Part 2

Y/N watched the door as the clones on the other side worked to open the door, her lightsaber in her hand ready to ignite. Behind her, Jesse stood with his pistols cocked, fingers on the triggers. 

“You should get behind me.” Jesse whispered to Y/N.

“Jesse, love, I’m pregnant, not useless.” Y/N whispered back.

“Ahsoka, how are we going to get out of here?” Rex asked.

“I have an idea.”

“I’m glad you do.” Y/N said, “Cause I have no idea how we’re getting off this ship.”

“Jesse, Rex, set your blasters to stun. We’re not trying to kill anyone.”

“Yeah, well, tell that to them.” Rex said as he adjusted his blasters.

“They’re almost through.” Jesse said as he stood next to Y/N.

“Brace yourselves everyone.” Y/N said.

“Wait.” Ahsoka said, her lightsabers in her hand, “Wait.”

“Now.” Y/N said as she and Ahsoka used the force to push back the door onto several of the clones. Jesse and Rex immediately started hitting the clones with stun blasts as Y/N and Ahsoka started deflecting blaster fire while also using the force to knock out any unsuspecting clones.

“R7, find us a path out of here.” Ahsoka said to the droid, who beeped in response and set to work closing two of the hallway doors. 

“All right. Now what?” Rex asked as he stood over the knocked out bodies of the clones.

“Well, you and Jesse order the destruction of the escape pods....” Y/N started to say.

“So taking a shuttle is our best bet.” Ahsoka finished.

“The boys are having a rough time of it.” Rex said, “Did you hear Maul also escaped.”

“He didn’t escape. We let him out.” Ahsoka said.

“What? Why?” Rex asked. 

“Diversion.” Ahsoka said as she started to walk away, “Now come on!”

~

“Target numbers one and two have escaped the medical bay.” Said a clone trooper over the radio, “We’re in pursuit.”

“What’s the status of CT-7567 and CT-5597?” Kix asked.

“Commander Rex and Lieutenant Jesse are still missing in action, sir.”

“Did they aid in Tano and L/N’s escape?”

“Unknown at present.”

~

The alarms started blaring as the four were running towards the hanger.

“What the hell did Maul do?” Y/N asked as she avoided falling debris.

“He caused a distraction.” Ahsoka answered.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Rex said as they ran to the hanger’s command center.

“Me neither.” Jesse chimed in.

Opening the door to the command center, Y/N and Ahsoka used the force to distract the clones while Jesse and Rex fired stun blasts at them. After the crew was knocked out, Rex and Ahsoka went to check the controls while Jesse and Y/N kept watch by the door.

“Hangar bay doors are sealed. They got everything locked down.” Rex said, “If they weren’t trying to kill us all, I’d be proud.”

“Well, they are trying to kill us.” Jesse snarled from the door.

“R7, start unlocking the doors on bay 12.” Ahsoka ordered, “Cheep, prep the shuttle. G-G, find out what happened to the ship.”

~

“Control failed to report in. We think they’ll make their move to escape via the main hangar.” The clone said over the radio.

“Affirmative, I want squads marshaled at position 2-5 and 2-7.” Kix said, “Wait for my signal before proceeding.”

“Copy that Sergeant.”

~

“What do you mean the hyperdrive is off-line?” Rex asked G-G. The droid beeped in response, “Destroyed? It’s completely gone?” Suddenly one of the computers started beeping.

“Looks like we’re caught in that moon’s gravitational field.” Y/N said as she analysed the data.

“R7, open the main hangar doors.” Ahsoka said after a moment of silence. The droid beeped and did what it was asked.

“We need to get out of here.” Jesse said after he saw how close the moon was when the hangar doors opened.

“I agree.” Y/N said, “But how? If Kix is smart, he’ll be expecting us.” Just as she finished speaking, a huge explosion hit, knocking Y/N off her feet. Luckily Jesse was nearby to catch her.

“Any luck with those doors?” Rex asked R7.

“And the shuttle?” Ahsoka asked at the same time. R7 beeped a response to both of them as it began to open the doors revealing a shuttle.

“There it is.” Ahsoka pointed to the shuttle as more doors continued to open.

“And there’s Kix and his men.” Y/N pointed to where the clones wait for them.

“So they were waiting for us.” Rex said.

~

Hundreds of clones gathered in front of the command center and taking his place in front of his men was Kix.

“Hold your position, men. If they try to leave, they’ll have to go through us.” Kix said with malice in his voice.

“Yes, Sir.” The clones said as they took aim at the command center.

~

“So what do we do? Fight our way to the shuttle?” Rex asked.

“They’re too many.” Ahsoka said.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway.” Y/N piped up, “I don’t want to hurt my friends.”

“Friends?” Jesse asked in disbelief, “After everything that’s happened?”

“Well I hate to tell you this, but they don’t care.” Rex said, “This ship is going down, and those soldiers, our brothers,” Rex gestured to himself and Jesse, “are willing to die and take you and me along with them.” Ahsoka and Y/N’s eyes widened for a minute before Ahsoka reached out and took off Rex’s helmet. When his face came into view, so did the tears. Sensing that Jesse felt the same as Rex, Y/N wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, who gladly returned the hug.

“You’re a good soldier, Rex.” Ahsoka said.

“And so are you, Jesse.” Y/N added with a weak smile, “As is every one of those men down there.”

“And they may be willing to die, but we are not the ones who are going to kill them.” Ahsoka finished. For a while it was silent.

“So, we’re just gonna surrender?” Rex asked, breaking the silence, “Admit defeat? Is that it?”

“No.” Y/N and Ahsoka said at the exact same time.

“Well, I certainly don’t see any other option.” Jesse said. Ahsoka said nothing and neither did Y/N as she walked up to the window to see Kix outside, pacing back and forth as the rest of the soldiers stood at attention.

“I have an idea.” Y/N suddenly said as a look of realization came over her.

“Knowing you, it’s probably a good one.” Jesse said.

“It is… I think.” Y/N said as Ahsoka handed Rex back his helmet, “But that means I’m going to have to count on all of you.” Y/N said to Ahsoka, Rex and the droids. The droids beeped in assurance as Rex and Ahsoka nodded, “Good. I’ll explain everything on the way.”

~

“Hold your fire.” Rex shouted as he, Y/N, Ahsoka, and Jesse made their way onto the hanger floor. Jesse and Rex walked behind Y/N and Ahsoka who had their hands up over their heads.

“Hang on.” Kix said into his com, “The Commander and the Lieutenant have L/N and Tano. Send all remaining troops to my position.”

“I said hold your fire, Kix. I have this situation under control.” Rex said as he pointed his pistol at Ahsoka, Jesse mirroring his actions on Y/N.

“You have your order, sir. Now execute it or I will.” Kix said.

“The order was to execute the Jedi for treason against the Republic. The problem is, Ahsoka Tano is no longer a Jedi. Hasn’t been for some time.”

“And Y/N L/N has left the Jedi Order after the Siege of Mandalore.” Jesse added.

“Sir,” Kix addressed Rex, “you said it yourself we’re under special order from Darth Sidious to eliminate Ahsoka Tano and Y/N L/N and any other clone who disobeys Order 66.” 

“Just keep him talking.” Y/N said as she watched the droids work, “Just a little bit longer.”

“Kix. Kix listen to me. We’ve known each other a long time. If we don’t get this right, we will be the ones committing treason, not them.” Jesse said.

“Commander Rex, Lieutenant Jesse, you’re in violation of Order 66.” Kix said, “I accuse you of treason against the Grand Army of the Republic. You’ll be demoted in rank and subject to execution along with the traitors Ahsoka Tano and Y/N L/N.”

“Ready?” Y/N asked the other three who barely nodded their heads.

“Yeah. I don’t know about Jesse, but I didn’t much like being in charge anyway.” Rex said.

“Company, ready. Aim!” Kix said as he raised his blaster.

“Now!” Y/N said as the droids finally found what they were looking for and sent the hanger floors falling. Jesse handed Y/N her lightsaber and she and Ahsoka got to work pushing clones off the hanger floors and destroying their weapons as Jesse and Rex shot stun blasts at the clones, knocking out several at a time. Then Maul entered the hanger.

“Rex. The ship.” Ahsoka pointed out as Maul ran to the shuttle. Realizing that Maul intended to take the ship, the four made their way over to the shuttle.

“You two wanted this chaos.” Maul said as he started throwing things and Y/N and Ahsoka. Then he force pushed Ahsoka away and she fell off one of the floor panels. G-G, thinking fast, sent out an extension rope that Ahsoka caught. Unfortunately, Kix and his men on the panel started to wake up.

“Blast those droids.” Kix ordered. Meanwhile, Y/N was trying to stop Maul from boarding the shuttle.

“You’re in my way.” Maul said before he used the force to choke Y/N before throwing her into the wall.

“Y/N!” Jesse called out.

“I’m okay. Help Ahsoka.” Y/N said as she slowly got up. She tried to board the shuttle to stop Maul, but it was too late, he had already closed the boarding ramp.

“The Shuttle.” Ahsoka said as she finally managed to climb up. Using the force, she stopped Maul from leaving but it was too hard for her to do along.

“Y/N, help me.” Ahsoka said.

“Right behind you.” Y/N said as she tuned into the force to stop the shuttle. Both girls tried their hardest to bring back the shuttle to them as Jesse and Rex took a stand against the clones.

“We can’t hold them off. There’s too many of them.” Rex said as he was shot in the arm. Y/N and Ahsoka looked at each other for a minute before reluctantly letting go of the shuttle and turning their attention to the clones. While Jesse, Rex and Y/N fought the onslaught of clones, Ahsoka used her lightsabers to cut them a hole to escape through. Once on the floor below, Y/N spotted two Y-Wings for them to take.

“Look.” Y/N said to the group.

“I see it. A way out.” Jesse said. Unfortunately, in their way was Kix and his men.

“Blast them.” Kix said as he began to fire. Then two panel floors moved back up to the top thanks to the droids.

“Blast those dirty droids.” Kix said over his com to the clones.

“Yes sir.” And that was the end of the droids who had helped them.

~

“Can you get us over there?” Jesse asked as they approached the Y-Wings.

“You got it.” Y/N said as she used the force to send Jesse and Rex flying to the front of the Y-Wings while Ahsoka took a stand against the clones. Joining Ahsoka, Y/N deflected blaster fire after blaster fire while Rex and Jesse started up the fighter ships. Then the ship finally broke apart, sending Y/N and Ahsoka flying sideways, only to stop themselves with their lightsabers.

“Come on.” Rex called out to them. Y/N was able to get into the top half of the Y-Wing with relative ease but just as Ahsoka was about to jump onto the fighter ship, the flooring gave out and the ships fell into the sky. Y/N and Jesse watched as Ahsoka struggled to make it to the ship, unable to do anything to help her. Finally she did make it, and the two ships were able to fly off, away from the falling cruiser.

~

“Where should we go?” Jesse asked Y/N as they finished burying Kix.

“I was thinking of Tatooine.” Y/N said after a moment.

“A sandy desert planet? To raise a baby? Are you crazy?” Jesse asked.

“I don’t know why, but the force is telling me that that is where we need to be.” Y/N responded.

“Well, if that’s what you think is best, then I’ll follow your lead.” Jesse said with a smile as he pulled Y/N into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other, happy to be alive, before Y/N pulled away.

“Now there’s just one think left to do.” Y/N said as she pulled out her lightsaber. Taking out the tuning crystal, Y/N let her lightsaber drop to the ground.

“Why take just the crystal?” Jesse asked.

“Just in case I need to build another one. But for now, I think it’s best if whoever’s out there thinks I’m dead.” Y/N replied. Jesse nodded after a moment and then took out a final stake and put his helmet on it.

“It’s probably best if people think I’m dead too.” Jesse said. Y/N smiled at him for a moment before she started to speak.

“Jesse.”

“Yes, Cyar’ika?”

“Let’s go home.” Y/N grinned up at Jesse.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Jesse grinned back. Walking away from the graves was like walking away from themselves. But they were dead, and now it was time to start a new life.


End file.
